Snapshots: A collection of Chalkzone one-shots
by trashboat2k16
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to Snapshots: a collection of one-shots that are inspired by YOU! Leave a review suggesting a story idea, and if it follows the given rules (listed at the end of each chapter) then I may add it to the collection. This collection is a way to untie the fans of this under-rated show, and to catch the eye of newer fans as well! Enjoy!


_"Bucko! Buckette! Guess what?!"_ shouted a quickly-approaching figure. Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez quickly swung around to face the noise, only to have a streak of blue fly into them. With a loud " _OOMPF!_ ", all three kids collided and toppled to the ground. Sitting on top of Rudy was Snap, Rudy's chalk drawing and best friend. Rudy barely had time to open his mouth before he was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken excitedly by Snap.

"Rudy! You'll never believe what just dropped into Chalkzone!" he wailed. "Come on, guess!"

Rudy thought for a moment. "Uh- "

"Never mind, I'm just gonna tell ya!" Snap cut him off eagerly. "A _waterpark_! With _rides!_ And _water_! Let's go!" he tried pulling Rudy up to his feet, which wasn't very effective while he was sitting on him.

"Hold on, Snap," Penny now spoke, pushing up her glasses. "An entire waterpark dropped in today? All at once?"

" _Yes_ , I thought I made that clear enough. You got gunk in your ears there, Penny?" Snap teased, growing more impatient.

"No!" Penny hissed. "I just thought that- "

"Though I guess I can't complain just yet," Snap said quickly. "Since pretty soon you really will have hearing problems: from all the water that'll be in 'em! Now come _on_!" He jumped off of Rudy's stomach and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the waterpark.

Any doubt that Rudy or Penny had initially vanished once they saw the structure. It was _huge!_ A whole bunch of tiny slides scattered around the enclosed space, along with wave pools and large river flowing through it all.

But the main attraction was the giant water-coaster, right dead in the center. It towered over all the other slides and nearly tripled them in length, stretching almost as long as the park itself.

Penny stared at the park in awe. "Amazing! An entire park in one day! I wonder how long it took to draw. What do you think Rudy?" Penny turned to face her friend, only to notice that he was no longer beside her. Penny looked around nervously. "Rudy? Snap?" she called, now facing the main slide.

Sure enough, Rudy and Snap were racing towards the slide in a mad dash, nearly crashing into the other zoners that were there. Penny looked at the slide and shivered. She hated tall rides, and had a pretty weak stomach to match. The thought of riding through a huge slide filled with water suspended 100 feet into the air with nothing but an inner tube to save yourself made her dizzy. But she knew that she couldn't just wander around without her friends, she'd get lost far too quickly. With a sigh, she caught up to them in line.

In contrast with Penny, Snap and Rudy were bouncing with excitement. All they saw was a giant thrilling waterslide, and they were already about to burst with anticipation. "Buckette, you made it!" Snap chirped when he saw Penny approaching. "I tell ya, you two are gonna _love_ this. It has to be one of the greatest rides in all of Chalkzone!"

"Have you been on it yet?" asked Rudy.

"Nope, but I just know it!" Snap replied with a grin.

Before Penny could say a word, they were called up to the entrance.

"You three together?' asked the employee, a blue bear in a uniform.

"Yep!" both boys answered together, while Penny gave a weak nod.

Shortly, a log floated over to them, and they all quickly got in. However, the bear tapped Penny's shoulder before the ride began.

"Miss? Your glasses, I need to take them from you while you ride. Loose objects can fly out of the ride, you wouldn't want to lose them."

Penny hesitated. "But… I need these to see! If I go on without them, I'll practically be blind!"

The bear shook his head. "Sorry Miss, either I hold onto them for you or I can't let you ride. Park policy."

Snap groaned. "C'mon Penny, they're just glasses! You're holding everyone up!" He motioned to the long line beside them, the zoners all looking impatient.

Suddenly pressured, Penny quickly took off her glasses and reluctantly handed them to the bear. With Rudy's help, she climbed into the last seat on the log, gripping the sides to steady herself.

"Enjoy your ride," The bear said, and off they went.

The log raced along the pipe, the water hurrying it along. Penny tightened her grip. It was even worse than she thought; their little ride had no seatbelts. If she felt like it, Penny could hop right out of the log and just swim after Rudy and Snap. The lack of restraints did nothing to ease her nerves, which had only grown worse once she had her sight taken from her. The entirety of Chalkzone was just a colorful blur, and Penny's head was starting to ache.

Rudy and Snap, however, were loving it. As the log flew down the pipe, they let out a joyous cry, fists pumping the air every time they went over a bump. Penny just groaned.

At last they felt their ride slowly inch upwards, over the first hill. You could hear the steady _clicking_ of the ride as the log rose higher and Chalkzone grew smaller. Rudy and Snap wriggled in anticipation, clapping and cheering as the inched upwards. Meanwhile, Penny's heart was pumping so fast, she hardly felt it anymore. They were going to die, she decided. They would fly off the log and crash and die. She squeezed her eyes shut, not even wanting to look. As she felt the log rose higher still, Penny decided to peek, and saw that they were nearly at the top. Without thinking, she grabbed Rudy's waist and held tight, fearing the worst. When she heard Snap yelp, she knew that they were only mere seconds from descending to their deaths. She took a deep breath, and she felt Rudy do the same.

The log plunged downwards, getting a scream out of all three of its passengers. It flew over the length of the pipe like it was on thin air, twisting and turning and speeding around the entire park. Penny tightened her grip on Rudy, while he cried out in alarm as Snap nearly fell out of the log. He quickly grabbed the screaming zoner, and upon looking up saw the second hill.

He didn't have the time to even squeak, as the log built up speed and ran up the slope as if it were rolling downhill. In an instant, they spiraled downwards a second time and splashed into the river below, water spraying all three of them like a rebellious fire hose.

Then it was quiet, the log gently floating on top of the river as if nothing had happened. Only then did the three friends come back into reality.

They were all soaked clear through, clothes uncomfortably sticking to them like glue. Rudy's hair sank in the back, dripping, while Penny's hair was completely flat. Snap didn't have hair, but that didn't mean he wasn't also a wreck, his scarf sticking to the back of his neck while puddles formed inside his gloves. They said nothing, not even when the bear took a photo of them and handed it to Penny, grinning. "Here you go Miss; and here's your glasses as well." Penny took both items from his paw and quickly pushed her glasses up onto her face. Once the world around her became sharper, she looked down at the photograph.

In it were the three of them, sitting in the log, screaming down the hill with buckets of water splashing into them and the river.

At once Penny started to laugh, and quickly gave the picture to Rudy, who started to do the same. Soon, Snap joined in, and all three friends sat dripping wet inside a log, laughing at a crazy photograph of themselves in the middle of a waterpark.

Soon, the bear employee asked them to exit the ride, and (still laughing) they complied, starting their trek back home.

"I'm making copies of this," Penny announced, giggling. "I'm making three, one for Rudy, one for Snap, and one for my nightstand." Rudy grinned. "You better not share this with anyone else, we all look like a mess!"

"Speak for yourself, Rudy," Snap joked. "Even in a crazy situation, I manage to keep my edge."

Penny laughed again, shoving the photo into his hands. "Your mouth's the widest!" and pointed to Snap right up front, screaming bloody murder.

"Keep laughing," Snap remarked. "I wonder how nice your view was from the back, Batgirl." He stole Penny's gasses and ran up ahead, balancing them ungracefully on his face. "B-b-but, I NEED THEM!" Snap teased, raising the pitch of his voice. "I couldn't possibly give you my eyes, I'll be BLIIINNDDDDD!" he ended dramatically, running up further. Rudy only laughed as Penny chased after him, try to snatch her glasses away. They'd definitely be riding that slide in the future.

 ** _Hey guys! This story collection is special, because most of the stories are told by YOU! Leave a review, and if I like your story idea, I'll write a story about it! Here are the rules:_**

 ** _1._** **** ** _No sexual/mature content_** ** _. Keep it PG!_**

 ** _2._** **** ** _No ship-centric stories._** ** _As much as I love ships, this book is going to focus primarily on the relationship of all three of the main characters. I may add some little things here and there for you, but no non-canon ship-centric stories will be accepted._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _No OC's!_** ** _Canon characters only, please._**

 ** _Thank you! ~ Cipherfied_**


End file.
